Buenos Aires ¿Ciudad Mágica?
by Cristina Kirchner
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de Harry Potter tuviesen que viajar a Buenos Aires, Argentina, y adaptarse a las costumbres de allí? ¿Lo soportarían? Esta historia es una parodia de los argentinos y la vida en ese país.
1. El Viaje

Después de tanto tiempo en éste país, he decidido hacer una parodia de la vida en el mismo. Bueno, más que una parodia es la pura realidad reflejada a través de los personajes de **Harry Potter** y un poco adaptada a la historia.

**BUENOS AIRES ¿CIUDAD MÁGICA?**

**Capítulo I**

**El viaje**

Eran las once de la mañana. Los alumnos del colegio **Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería** se encontraban en el aeropuerto de **Manchester** (**Inglaterra**), preparados para hacer un largo viaje en avión, al más puro estilo _muggle_, hacia **Buenos Aires** (**Argentina**). Había varios motivos por los que se había decidido realizar éste proyecto: el primero, y más importante, era que **Hogwarts** había dejado de ser un lugar seguro desde el asesinato de **Albus Dumbledore** en manos de **Severus Snape**. La segunda razón es que se trataba de una excelente oportunidad para que los jóvenes magos se introdujeran en la comunidad _muggle_ y aprendieran a respetar lo que es diferente a ellos.

**Arthur Weasley**, quien había acompañado a **Harry**, **Ron**, **Hermione** y **Ginny** hasta el aeropuerto en uno de los coches del ministerio, estaba fascinado con la idea. No dejaba de formular preguntas a **Harry** y **Hermione** acerca del funcionamiento de los aviones. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, se demoró alrededor de quince minutos interrogando a un guardia de seguridad que se encontraba en la entrada.

_- ¡Arthur!-_ lo regañó la señora **Weasley**.

_- Lo siento, Molly-_ se disculpó el señor **Weasley**_- ¡Pero es que no lo puedo evitar!_

_- ¡¿Y tenemos que ir a ese estúpido país tercermundista?!-_ se quejaba **Malfoy**._- Bueno, Weasley seguramente se sentirá cómodo. No debe ser muy diferente a vivir en esa choza que tiene por casa._

**Harry**, **Ron** y **Hermione** hicieron oídos sordos al comentario de **Draco**.

_- Y la sangre sucia Granger también debe sentirse como en su casa entre todos los mugrosos sangre sucias que están aquí._- dijo **Malfoy**, arrastrando las palabras.

**Harry** sintió ganas de propinarle un buen puñetazo en la nariz para que dejara de decir estupideces. **Ron** estaba en la misma situación que su mejor amigo.

La gente los observaba con curiosidad.

Al pasar por el detector de metales, a **Draco Malfoy** le sonó la alarma.

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_- ¿Llevas algo de metal?-_ le preguntó un oficial.

_- ¿Metal?-_ dijo **Draco**, sin comprender.

_- Sí, metal- _respondió el guardia, con poca paciencia.

**Draco** no sabía qué decir. **Harry**, **Ron** y **Hermione** se reían. El oficial obligó a **Malfoy** a vaciar el contenido de sus bolsillos, quien protestó.

_- ¡Usted lo que quiere es robarse mi dinero!_

Después de comprobar el contenido de los bolsillos de **Malfoy**, que consistía en una generosa cantidad de galeones, el guardia lo dejó pasar.

_- Weasley, tu ríete, pero ya te gustaría que esa cosa te hiciera ruido como a mí por llevar los bolsillos repletos de dinero.-_ sentenció **Malfoy** en tono burlón y desapareció.

_- No le hagas caso-_ le dijo **Hermione** a **Ron**.

Una vez que hicieron todo el papelerío típico de los aeropuertos, pasaron por la aduana, y llegaron a una zona de libre comercio, donde había restaurantes y tiendas de todo tipo, con precios más bajos que los habituales. No era de extrañarse ver a **Vincent Crabbe** corriendo hacia el restaurante más cercano para llenar su voluminoso estómago de comida, una actividad que parecía ser realizada con mucha frecuencia por él y su amigo **Gregory Goyle**. Ambos ya habían estado ingiriendo toda clase de alimentos en otro restaurante del aeropuerto, antes de dejar sus equipajes y pasar por la aduana.

Posteriormente, los alumnos ingresaron a una sala donde tomaron asiento a la espera del embarque. En una pantalla podía leerse: _"Buenos Aires, puerta 20. Aerolíneas Argentinas."_

Transcurrieron alrededor de veinte minutos antes de que **Ron** se quejara.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar?_

_- No sé-_ dijo **Hermione**._- Por lo menos, en los viajes que yo he hecho en avión no he tenido que esperar tanto._

Los alumnos se encontraban bastante inquietos ante la demora, hasta que, cinco minutos después, una voz femenina anunció por un megáfono: _"Pasajeros de Aerolíneas Argentinas con destino a Buenos Aires, puerta 9."_

_- ¿Y dónde está la puerta nueve?-_ preguntó **Ron**. **Harry**, imposibilitado para dar una respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

Después de unos minutos de confusión, los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el salón, aparentemente en dirección hacia la puerta número nueve.

_- ¿Para qué nos hicieron esperar tanto allí entonces?-_ se quejó **Malfoy**.

Cuando ellos llegaron al salón, todos los asientos se encontraban ocupados, por lo que debieron de esperar de pie, formando una larga fila ante una puerta de color azul, sobre la cual podía observarse otra pantalla en cuyo interior decía: _"Buenos Aires, puerta 9. Aerolíneas Argentinas."_

Quince minutos después, volvió a oírse la voz del megáfono: _"Pasajeros de Aerolíneas Argentinas con destino a Buenos Aires, puerta 16."_

_- ¡¿QUÉ?!-_ masculló **Ron**.

_- Ciertamente, parece una broma-_ dijo **Harry**.

_- ¡Éstos estúpidos sangre sucias...!-_ se quejaba **Malfoy** pocos metros detrás de ellos.

Después de treinta minutos en los que se oyeron, mayoritariamente, resoplidos y quejas por parte de los estudiantes, se abrió la puerta número dieciséis.

_- ¡Al fin!-_ dijo **Ron**, harto de tanto esperar.

Los alumnos atravesaron la misma, en fila. Todos se peleaban por ir antes que los demás, y **Crabbe** empujaba a todo aquel que se encontrara delante de ellos con el fin de conseguir un lugar decente para él y su amigo **Malfoy** (que más que un amigo, parecía una especie de amo de perro), quien iba de la mano junto a **Pansy Parkinson**.

_- ¡Un momento!-_ dijo **Malfoy**_- ¿Dónde está Goyle?_

_- No sé-_ respondió **Crabbe**, dejando un lapso de tiempo entre ambas palabras, como si tuviese alguna complicación cerebral que le impidiese pronunciarlo todo junto.

_- ¿Cómo que no sabes?-_ le espetó **Malfoy** de malas maneras_- ¿No estabas con él?_

_- Si-_ contestó el alumno corpulento de **Slytherin**.

_- ¿Y entonces?_

_- No sé-_ volvió a decir **Crabbe** en un tono demasiado idiota.

La fila estaba avanzando, hasta que apareció el profesor **Filius Flitwick**.

_- ¿Dónde está Gregory Goyle?_

Debido al jaleo que todos hacían para salir por la puerta dieciséis, nadie lo había escuchado.

_- ¡¿Dónde está Gregory Goyle?!_

Todos seguían en lo suyo.

_- ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GREGORY GOYLE?!!_

_- No sé- _respondió **Blaise Zabini**_- hace rato que no lo veo._

_- Seguro que se quedó arrasando con toda la comida de los restaurantes-_ dijo **Ron**. **Harry**, **Hermione**, **Ginny** y varios estudiantes de **Gryffindor** rieron, a lo que varios **Slytherins**, respondieron con miradas amenazantes.

_- Bueno, me temo que el señor Goyle no está-_ dijo la profesora **McGonagall **después de haber examinado minuciosamente la fila para cerciorarse de que realmente **Goyle** se había perdido._- Tendremos que avisar a las autoridades del aeropuerto que se ha perdido un alumno._

_- Bah, no creo que Goyle sea muy difícil de encontrar-_ dijo **Seamus Finnigan**_- Es decir, es muy visible a corta y larga distancia._

La profesora **McGonagall **miró con desaprobación a **Seamus**.

_- Señor Finnigan, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor._

_- Pero...-_ comenzó a decir **Seamus**.

Los **Slytherins** lucieron en sus caras gestos de satisfacción.

Después de varios minutos, un guardia se acercó a la profesora **McGonagall**.

_- ¿Cómo que no lo encontraron?_

_- No, señora, no está por ninguna parte._

_- No puede ser, si ha venido con nosotros._

_- Pues se debe haber marchado. Revisamos todo el aeropuerto, y no lo vimos por ninguna parte._

**Ron** abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró rápidamente al recibir una mirada de la profesora **McGonagall**. El guardia se marchó, y la profesora se dirigió a todos los alumnos.

_- Me temo que deberemos despegar sin el señor Goyle._

_- Es una lástima-_ se lamentó **Harry** sarcásticamente.

Pasaron por la puerta número dieciséis y se repartieron en grupos para subirse a los autobuses.

_- ¿No era que viajaríamos en avión?-_ preguntó **Ron**.

_- ¡Claro que viajaremos en avión!-_ respondió **Hermione**, irritada por la pregunta estúpida de su amigo.

Hicieron un recorrido a través de largas filas de aviones separados a mucha distancia los unos de los otros.

_- ¿Esos pájaros gigantes son aviones?-_ le preguntó **Lavender Brown** a una chica de sexto.

Se detuvieron ante uno de ellos, donde podía leerse perfectamente, en azul y con letra imprenta: _"AEROLÍNEAS ARGENTINAS."_

Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron abandonando el autobús y formando una fila para subir por una enorme escalera hacia el avión. Mientras todos intentaban ordenarse, se oían rumores acerca de una posible actividad gastrointestinal de **Crabbe** llevada a cabo durante el viaje en autobús.

_- ¿Has oído eso, Harry?-_ preguntó **Ron**, riéndose.

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Parece que Crabbe se tiró un pedo.-_ respondió el pelirrojo, riéndose con más ganas.

_- Y no sólo eso-_ añadió **Harry**, con un deje de asco en su voz y señalando con un dedo acusador el enorme trasero de **Crabbe**, cinco puestos más adelante_- si no que también se cagó encima._

_- ¡Qué asco!-_ exclamó **Hermione**, intentando no mirar hacia el trasero de **Crabbe**.

_- Aunque intentes no verlo-_ dijo **Ron**, divertido_- no podrás evitar caer en la tentación de contemplar su culito sexy y cagado. Nadie puede resistirse a ello, Hermione. Deberás resignarte y aceptarlo._

**Hermione** le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras **Harry** se reía.

Las puertas del avión ya se habían abierto, una azafata sugirió que los alumnos se dividieran en dos filas para subir más rápido, y la profesora **McGonagall** intentaba en vano que sus alumnos se callaran para dar la orden.

_- ¡CRABBE!-_ se escuchó un grito.

**Malfoy** lucía verdaderamente enfadado en la fila un puesto delante de él.

_- ¡ERES UN SUCIO!-_ le espetó.

**Crabbe** se avergonzó. **Malfoy**, que había estado todo el tiempo delante de él, no había visto lo que sí habían podido observar los demás.

_- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, señor Malfoy?-_ inquirió la profesora **McGonagall**, muy molesta.

**Malfoy** no supo qué responder.

_- Es Crabbe.-_ contestó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

_- ¿Qué pasa con el señor Crabbe?-_ preguntó la profesora.

_- Se cagó-_ dijo **Ginny Weasley**.

Todos empezaron a reírse, y **Crabbe** se puso tan rojo como el cabello de ella.

_- No hace falta que sea tan explícita, Weasley- _la regañó **McGonagall**.

_- También se tiró un pedo cuando íbamos en el autobús-_ comentó **Ernie MacMillan** de **Hufflepuff**.

_- ¡MacMillan!-_ gritó **McGonagall**.

_- Bueno, lo siento-_ dijo **Ernie**.

_- ¿Y usted, señor Crabbe, por qué no fue al baño antes?- _le preguntó la profesora.

**Crabbe **se puso aún más rojo.

_- Ehh...-_ se quedó mirando con cara de idiota hacia la profesora_- No sé._

**McGonagall **frunció el ceño y, finalmente, dio un suspiro.

_- Qué desastre._

Una vez que todos se callaron, explicó a los alumnos que deberían formar dos grupos para subir al avión. La tarea no fue tan fácil de realizar ya que nadie quería ir en la fila con **Crabbe** porque se había cagado, por lo que la profesora tuvo que colocarlo al final de una de ellas.

Finalmente, todos embarcaron con mucho más orden del que **McGonagall** esperaba. **Harry** iba sentado del lado de la ventana, en la fila de la izquierda junto a **Ron** y **Hermione**. En los asientos de atrás, **Ginny**, **Neville** y **Luna**. Y en los de adelante, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Draco Malfoy** y **Blaise Zabini**. La hilera del centro estaba ocupada por alumnos de cuarto y quinto, mientras que en la de la derecha iban los de segundo y tercero. Al parecer, nadie quería compartir asiento junto a **Vincent Crabbe**.

**Hermione** estaba leyendo uno de los periódicos que allí había.

_- ¿"Sigue el conflicto por las papeleras"?- _se escuchaba decir a **Malfoy**, incrédulo_- ¡¿Y ésto a quién le importa?!_

**Harry** percibió en la cara de **Hermione** un cierto gesto de molestia ante el comentario de **Malfoy**.

_- Las imágenes no se mueven-_ dijo **Ron**, reparando en la portada de una revista- _¡Qué aburrido!_

Había pasado una hora desde que subieron al avión, aguardando que éste despegara pero, a pesar de que el piloto se encontraba en su cabina, nada sucedía.

_- ¡Qué fastidio!-_ masculló **Ron**, irritado por tanta demora junta.

Finalmente, el avión arrancó y comenzó a rodar en la pista, dobló en una curva y... se detuvo.

Todos se miraron, con notable irritación.

La misma operación se repitió alrededor de diez veces, con lapsos de insufrible espera entre cada una.

_- ¡Esto es insoportable!-_ bramó **Draco Malfoy**_- ¡Qué servicio tan ineficaz, qué incompetencia!_

Por primera vez, **Harry**, **Ron** y **Hermione** estaban de acuerdo con **Malfoy**.

Media hora después, luego de que las azafatas dieran instrucciones precisas respecto a la seguridad y esas cosas, el avión abandonó la pista y el aeropuerto de **Manchester**, y empezó a elevarse en el aire. A varios alumnos, como a **Neville**, se les taponaron los oídos.

Poco a poco, a medida que ganaban altura, **Inglaterra** se iba empequeñeciendo a la vista de todos. Abandonaron el país por el suroeste, pasando al **Océano Atlántico**.

_- Ay, Draco, no sé porqué pero siento la impresión de que hay una sangre sucia cerca nuestro-_ se escuchó la voz de **Pansy Parkinson**.

_- Así es, Pansy-_ dijo **Malfoy** mirando de reojo hacia los asientos de atrás_- creo que deberíamos haber escogido mejor nuestros lugares._

_- Pues cambiaros de sitio-_ replicó **Hermione**_- ninguno de nosotros os necesita delante nuestro. Es más, resulta bastante molesta vuestra presencia._

_- Sí, por qué no os váis con el culo-cagado de Crabbe?_- corroboró **Harry**.

_- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Potter-_ respondió **Malfoy** arrastrando las palabras.

_- Y a ti nadie te pidió que hicieras los mismos comentarios estúpidos de siempre.-_ dijo **Hermione**.

_- Tú cállate, sangre sucia inmunda.-_ le espetó **Pansy**.

**Ron** sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia ambos, algo que **Malfoy** advirtió enseguida.

_- Oh, qué vas a hacer, Weasley?-_ se burló **Malfoy**_- ¿Vas a hechizarnos?_

_- Ron, no lo hagas!-_ le dijo **Hermione** en un susurro_- Tenemos prohibido hacer magia durante todo el viaje, a no ser casos excepcionales. ¡Te meterías en graves problemas!_

_- No me importa-_ masculló **Ron**.

_- Oh, Weasley, seguro que los asientos inmundos de éste chiquero muggle son mucho más cómodos que los de tu casa. Bueno, si es que a eso puede llamársele casa._

_-¡Aguamenti!_

**Harry** estaba de pie, furioso. Un chorro de agua salió de su varita disparado directamente hacia las caras de **Malfoy** y **Parkinson**. **Ron** soltó una sonora carcajada, y **Hermione**, que sabía que estaba terminantemente prohibido, no pudo evitar reírse.

_- ¡POTTER!-_ bramó la profesora **McGonagall**, muy enfadada._- ¡BAJA ESA VARITA YA MISMO! ¡10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!_

_- ¡Me las vas a pagar, Potter!-_ gritó **Malfoy**, lleno de ira, sacando su varita con la mano derecha y secándose la cara con la manga izquierda de su jersey.

_- ¡MALFOY! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!_

Lentamente, y mirándose con un profundo odio, **Harry** y **Draco** se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Mientras tanto, **Pansy** chillaba insoportablemente.

_- ¡Ay, mi maquillaje! ¡Se me va a correr el maquillaje! ¡Y mi pelo se mojó!_

_- Uy, qué desgracia-_ dijo **Ginny**. **Hermione** no podía contener la risa.

La pantalla del avión, que hasta ese momento se encontraba transmitiendo una imagen satelital de la zona que estaban recorriendo a miles de metros de altura, y ofreciendo datos como la temperatura y los kilómetros que llevaban recorridos, dio paso a una película de amor que muy pocos alumnos, entre los que se encontraban **Lavender Brown** y **Romilda Vane**, miraron con atención.

_- ¡Qué romántico!-_ dijo **Romilda**, a varios asientos de los chicos_- Ojalá Harry me dijera algo así..._

_- Sí, seguro-_ murmuró **Harry** por lo bajo. **Ron** se reía.

Una hora más tarde, el viaje se había tornado verdaderamente insoportable.

_- ¡¿No podíamos aparecernos en ese cochino país tercermundista?!-_ se quejaba **Malfoy**.

Por si fuese poco, **Crabbe** se había tirado otro pedo, y el olor era insoportable.

Hermione vio, cómo, delante de ella, **Pansy Parkinson** intentaba romper el cristal de la ventana para disipar el mal olor.

_- ¡¿Qué haces?!-_ le gritó.

_- ¡¿Qué te importa?!-_ respondió **Pansy** de muy malas maneras.

_- ¡No hagas eso, tonta, que nos matarás a todos!-_ le espetó **Hermione**.

_- ¿Estás loca?-_ le dijo **Harry**.

_- ¿Qué pasa si rompo el cristal de la ventana?-_ preguntó **Pansy** a **Draco**.

_- No sé-_ respondió **Malfoy** desinteresado y con malhumor.

_- ¡PARKINSON! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-_ bramó la profesora **McGonagall**_- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR ESE CRISTAL!_

**Pansy Parkinson** desistió inmediatamente en su intento y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de **Draco**. **Hermione** se sintió aliviada.

_- ¿Qué pasa si uno rompe el cristal de la ventana?-_ preguntó **Neville** a **Luna**.

_- Creo que se meten los pájaros y comienzan a darte picotazos por todas partes.-_ respondió la chica.

**Harry** y **Hermione** intercambiaron miradas.

Cuando **Harry** echó un vistazo por la ventanilla, estaban llegando a territorio continental.

_- Estamos llegando al norte de Brasil-_ anunció **Hermione**.

_- ¿Cuánto falta?-_ preguntó **Ron**, impaciente.

_- Me temo que unas cuantas horas-_ respondió **Hermione**, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras continuaba leyendo el periódico.

_- ¡¿QUÉ?!-_ se alteró **Ron**._- ¿No había un método más rápido que éste?_

_- Los alumnos de séptimo podríamos aparecernos, pero el resto del colegio no.-_ selló **Hermione**.

**Ron** lanzó un bufido de fastidio... Muchos de los estudiantes se encontraban durmiendo sobre sus asientos. Los ronquidos de **Neville** eran insoportables.

_- ¡Longbottom, quieres dejar de roncar?!-_ dijo **Malfoy**, bastante molesto. Pero **Neville** estaba sumido en un profundo sueño y continuó roncando durante el resto del viaje.

Más tarde llegó la hora de la comida. El aburrimiento, la espera, y el estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada había despertado el apetito en todos los alumnos que se encontraban despiertos en ese instante.

_- ¡¿Esto vamos a comer?!-_ dijo **Pansy Parkinson** con desprecio, contemplando con asco su plato._- Bueno, tampoco podía esperarse mucho de la comida de los sangre sucias._

_- Seguro que a Weasley le parece exquisito-_ comentó **Malfoy** mientras **Ron**, detrás suyo, mordía entusiasmado una pata de pollo_- debe ser un manjar comparado con la comida de su choza mugrienta._

**Hermione** se levantó de súpeto cargando en sus brazos una bandeja con las sobras de su comida y, sin querer, la volcó sobre **Draco** y **Pansy**.

_- ¡Uy, perdón!-_ se disculpó inocentemente sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa._- ¡Fue sin querer!_

**Harry** y **Ron **se reían con ganas.

_- ¡Estúpida sangre sucia!-_ chilló **Pansy**._- ¡Mi vestido nuevo!_

_- ¡¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado, Granger?!-_ le espetó **Malfoy**, furioso.

_- Señorita Parkinson, diez puntos menos para Slytherin por utilizar lenguaje agresivo contra una compañera.-_ dijo la profesora **McGonagall**, claramente enfadada por haber oído el término _**'sangre sucia.'**_

_- ¡Me arruinó mi vestido!-_ chilló **Pansy**, al borde del llanto.

_- A la señorita Granger se le ha caído la bandeja sin querer-_ dijo **McGonagall**_- y me temo que si vuelvo a escuchar un vocabulario similar por éste sector, tendré que descontar cincuenta puntos a Slytherin._

**Pansy** seguía chillando por su vestido; **Harry**, **Ron** y **Hermione** intercambiaron miradas de satisfacción e intentaron disimular las risas delante de la profesora de **Transformaciones**.

Horas después, se encontraban abandonando **Uruguay**, y cruzando el **Río de la Plata** para arribar a **Buenos Aires** (**Argentina**). El avión iba disminuyendo la altura progresivamente. **Neville** seguía roncando, y **Pansy** chillando por su vestido.

Todos estaban deseando ansiosos abandonar el avión de una puñetera vez y dejar de escuchar los llantitos de **Pansy** así como también los ronquidos de **Neville**. **Malfoy** llegó a un punto en el que no podía soportar más la situación.

_- ¡Ay, no! ¡Una mancha de salsa de tomate! ¡Mi vestido!_

_- ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ?!-_ le gritó **Draco**, de muy malhumor.

_- ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué es esa forma de hablar?!-_ bramó la profesora **McGonagall**_- ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin!_

**Pansy** se había puesto de tan malhumor, o incluso peor, que **Malfoy**. En todo lo que restó de viaje no pronunció ni una sola palabra y, de vez en cuando, dirigía miradas cargadas de odio y rencor hacia **Hermione**, quien le devolvía una amplia sonrisa salpicada de cinismo.

Ya habían llegado a **Argentina**. Para culminar el viaje, **Crabbe** se meó encima.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyéndolo, así como también que dejéis un review expresando vuestra opinión al respecto.

**¡GRACIAS POR LA LECTURA!**

MUCHOS BESOS!!!!!

Que seáis felices y caguéis lombrices!!!!!


	2. El Bosque

Después de siete meses y ocho días, la historia continúa :D

Es mi deber anunciarles que éste relato no se verá afectado por la salida del séptimo libro. **NO HABRÁ SPOILERS!** Sin embargo, podéis leer el libro traducido al español en: _**http://proyectodh. **_

* * *

**BUENOS AIRES ¿CIUDAD MÁGICA?**

Capítulo II "El Bosque" 

_- ¡Longbottom, despiértese!- _la profesora **McGonagall **zarandeaba a **Neville**, quien continuaba durmiendo y roncando.

Las azafatas ordenaron a los pasajeros sentarse y abrochar sus cinturones ya que se efectuaría el aterrizaje.

_- Sean bienvenidos a Buenos Aires-_ se escuchó la voz del piloto a través del megáfono_- Hora local veintidós horas, dieciséis minutos, y cuarenta y siete segundos._

_- ¿Sólo pasaron siete horas?-_ preguntó **Ron**, incrédulo.

_- No, Ron!- _respondió **Hermione**_- Lo que sucede es que hay cinco horas de diferencia. _

_- Ah..._

Se desabrocharon los cinturones y comenzaron a bajar. Cuando **Harry**, **Ron** y **Hermione** salieron a las escaleras, **Neville** se encontraba dormido delante de ellos, y detrás de un grupo grande de **Slytherins** de séptimo, sexto y quinto año que abarrotaban toda la escalera, esperando impacientes para bajar. A medida que iban descendiendo lentamente por las mismas, **Neville** se tambaleaba. Al avanzar la fila una vez más, pisó involuntariamente los talones de **Draco Malfoy**, quien se balanceó peligrosamente y cayó encima de **Pansy Parkinson**; debido al empujón recibido, **Pansy** se choco contra **Crabbe** y **Millicent** **Bulstrode**. Ambos se tambalearon estrepitosamente hasta caer sobre **Blaise Zabini**, quien aterrizó encima de varios alumnos de sexto año que se encontraban delante, empujándolos a todos y formando una cadena interminable de empujones y consecuentes caídas que desembocaron en todos los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo año de **Slytherin** en el suelo. Por lo tanto, los chicos de **Gryffindor**, quienes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas al presenciar la escena, tenían la escalera libre. **Neville** evitó la caída gracias a que **Harry** y **Ron** lo sujetaron a tiempo

_- Gracias-_ dijo **Neville**.

_- De nada-_ respondieron **Harry** y **Ron** al unísono, después de las risas.

_- ¡ESTÚPIDO LONGBOTTOM!-_ bramaba **Draco Malfoy**, quien yacía encima del culo meado y cagado de **Crabbe**, coronando una montaña de **Slytherins** doloridos gracias a los golpes de la caída.

_- ¿Qué pasó aquí?-_. La profesora **McGonagall** acaba de advertir la montaña de alumnos. **Neville**, **Harry**, **Ron**, **Hermione**, **Ginny** y otros alumnos de **Gryffindor** estaban alcanzando los últimos escalones.

_- ¡FUE EL IDIOTA DE LONGBOTTOM!-_ gritó **Malfoy**, intentando en vano salir de allí y ponerse de pie en el suelo.

**Neville** agachó la cabeza.

_- Fue un accidente-_ dijo **Harry** con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_- Lo que pasa es que yo estaba dormido-_ comenzó a explicarse **Neville**_- y sin querer me resbalé del escalón y pisé los talones de Malfoy._

_- Entonces Malfoy empezó a tambalearse y se cayó encima de Parkinson-_ siguió explicando **Harry**.

_- Y Parkinson se chocó contra Crabbe y Bulstrode-_ continuó **Hermione**.

_- Y ellos se chocaron con Zabini-_ prosiguió **Ron**.

_- Y Zabini se cayó encima de los chicos que estaban delante de él-_ dijo **Ginny**.

_- Y siguieron cayéndose unos encima de los otros-_ añadió **Luna Lovegood**, para sorpresa de todos.

La profesora **McGonagall** los observó detenidamente, uno a uno, a través de sus gafas de montura cuadrada para proceder a contemplarlos a todos juntos. Detrás de ellos, **Seamus Finnigan** y **Dean Thomas** no paraban de reírse de la caída en masa de los alumnos de **Slytherin**.

_- Está bien-_ sentenció la profesora **McGonagall**, aunque ellos sabían que no había quedado satisfecha con la explicación, y era comprensible ya que la situación no era muy común.

Una vez que los alumnos de **Slytherin** lograron ponerse de pie con bastante dificultad, entraron todos al aeropuerto de **Ezeiza** e hicieron una larga fila. **Malfoy** estaba esperando impaciente para exigir el libro de reclamaciones.

_- ¡¿Usted cree que yo, Draco Malfoy, voy a comer esa inmundicia?!-_**Draco** estaba quejándose con uno de los oficiales- _Yo, que provengo de una familia muy rica y muy importante, no voy a andar comiendo esa comida de mendigos¡Eso es para los Weasley!_

El guardia, que ignoraba quién eran los **Weasley** y los **Malfoy**, y tampoco le interesaba, se marchó sin decir nada.

**Draco** se sentía frustrado, por lo que su malhumor empeoró.

_- ¡Seguro que se me corrió el maquillaje y estoy despeinada!-_ decía **Pansy** muy preocupada_- Draco, no me mires hasta que me arregle y me cambie de ropa!_

**Hermione **y **Ginny** se reían.

Habían pasado todo el papelerío y ahora se encontraban en la sala para recoger su equipaje. Todos se pusieron de pie junto a la cinta, esperando la llegada de sus baúles. El primer baúl en aparecer tras las cortinas fue el de un alumno de **Ravenclaw** llamado **Terry Boot**, después vino el equipaje de los hermanos **Creevey**, luego el de **Ernie MacMillan** y, posteriormente... Un bulto de tamaño considerable que, al parecer, tenía vida ya que respiraba, hasta roncaba!

_- ¡Goyle!-_ exclamó emocionado **Crabbe**.

Todos se acercaron para ver mejor el cuerpo de **Gregory Goyle** recostado en la cinta de equipaje. La mayoría del colegio se desternillaba de risa ante aquella visión.

_- ¡Goyle!-_ repitió **Crabbe**, y dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.- _Pensé que te habías quedado cagando en el baño del aeropuerto._

_- ¿Dónde se encontraba, señor Goyle?-_ preguntó la profesora **McGonagall**, atónita.

_- Eh...-_ titubeó **Goyle**_- Vine con el equipaje._

Las carcajadas de los **Gryffindors** eran bastante audibles. La profesora **McGonagall** le restó cincuenta puntos a **Slytherin** por el incidente, luego de darle un completo sermón a **Goyle** acerca de todas las cosas que podrían haberle sucedido.

La salida del aeropuerto se retrasó como media hora gracias a **Pansy Parkinson** que había ido al baño a cambiarse de ropa, a maquillarse y arreglarse el cabello. Debido a esto, **Slytherin** perdió veinte puntos más.

_- ¡Lo siento!-_ dijo **Pansy** disculpándose_.- Draco, ahora ya puedes volver a mirarme!_

Seis autobuses viejos de aspecto mugriento los estaban esperando en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de **Ezeiza**, uno para cada curso de **Hogwarts**. Abandonaron el recinto por una carretera plagada de carteles de publicidad a ambos lados. Al parecer, ésta estaba repleta de pozos, o al menos esa era la sensación que daba el movimiento del autobús.

**Malfoy** no dejaba de quejarse.

- ¡Esto es inconcebible! Yo, el gran Draco Malfoy, viajando en éste cascajo viejo y mugriento!

Habían pasado por debajo de un gran cartel que decía **_"Ezeiza – Cañuelas – Monte Grande"_**. No obstante, nadie sabía donde estaban ni adónde se dirigían.

_- ¡Éstos asientos son horribles y tienen agujeros!-_ chillaba **Pansy Parkinson**- _¡Y me acabo de ensuciar mi dedo índice con polvo!_

**Harry** se encontraba atento observando el paisaje por la ventana. Era todo llano, la carretera estaba rodeada de inmensos latifundios. Pronto, un brazo salió de ésta con una indicación que decía **_"Monte Grande"_**. Ellos siguieron por el camino principal bajo la leyenda **_"Ezeiza – Cañuelas."_** Pronto, éste fue cercado a ambos lados por un alambrado, y el autobús entero bailó al pasar por un pozo de considerable tamaño.

_- ¿Con qué asfaltan las calles en éste país, con el culo?-_ preguntó **Ron**, saltando involuntariamente sobre su asiento al pasar nuevamente el autobús sobre un pozo.

Poco tiempo después, detrás del alambrado que rodeaba la carretera del lado izquierdo, aparecieron amontonadas una inmensidad de casas elaboradas con chapa y cartón.

_- Mira, Weasley, por allí está tu casa-_ dijo **Malfoy** en tono burlón, señalando el conjunto de construcciones de chapa a la izquierda.

_- Y por allí está la de tu padre-_ respondió **Ron**, señalando en sentido contrario al de **Malfoy**.

A la derecha de la carretera, había una enorme construcción de color gris oscuro, y un cartel que decía _"Penitenciaría."_

**Harry**, **Hermione** y **Ginny** rieron.

_- ¡No te metas con mi padre, Weasley, o te arrepentirás!-_ gritó **Malfoy** notablemente enfadado.

El autobús dobló en una calle pegada a la cárcel de **Ezeiza**, del lado contrario a ésta había un bosque con una frondosa vegetación. Más adelante, se terminó el asfalto y recorrieron un camino de lodo. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, no se percibía ninguna luz. El bosque se iba haciendo cada vez más espeso a medida que se iban adentrando. De repente, se oyó el ruido de un pedo.

_- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO, OTRA VEZ NOOOOO!!!!!-_ gritaron todos.

_- Lo siento-_ se disculpó **Crabbe** avergonzado_- Fue la comida del avión._

El autobús hizo un ruido sordo y, con un golpe seco, se detuvo, haciendo que todos sus pasajeros cayeran de bruces al suelo.

_- ¡¿No puede conducir con más cuidado?!-_ gritó **Malfoy**, sentado en el piso.

_- ¡Nooo, mi vestido se ensució!-_ chilló **Pansy**, en el suelo junto a **Draco**.

_- Bueno-_ dijo la profesora **McGonagall** ordenando indirectamente a sus alumnos que se callaran_- Ahora bajaremos en silencio y ordenadamente, quiero que todos vosotros encendáis vuestras varitas._

La puerta del autobús se abrió y **McGonagall** descendió. Inmediatamente, todos se agolparon en torno a la puerta para bajar. Hubo importantes dificultades con **Crabbe** y **Goyle**, quienes resultaban demasiado grandes para atravesar el hueco, pero nada que la magia no pueda solucionar. Una vez que todos se encontraban pisando tierra firme, la profesora de **Transformaciones** guió a sus alumnos a través del camino de lodo. Las fuertes pisadas de **Goyle** salpicaban barro hacia todas las direcciones, **Pansy Parkinson** no dejaba de lamentarse sobre el estado de su vestido.

Después de lo que a **Harry** le pareció media hora, el camino se desvió hacia la izquierda, internándose en el bosque. Todos estaban ansiosos, deseando llegar a su nuevo colegio temporal de magia y hechicería, y recostarse a dormir.

_- Necesito una cama-_ dijo **Ron**, con las piernas cansadas.

_- ¿Por qué hay que caminar tanto?-_ protestaba **Malfoy**.

Quince minutos más tarde, llegaron a una pequeña casa de chapa y cartón.

_- Ya llegamos-_ anunció **McGonagall**.

_- ¡¿QUÉ?!-_ bramó **Draco**_- ¡¿Ésta choza inmunda¡Pensé que iríamos a un colegio, no a la casa de los Weasley!_

**Hermione** le dio una patada a **Malfoy** en el tobillo, quien respondió con un grito de dolor. Todos los alumnos se mostraron claramente decepcionados ante la idea de vivir en aquella precaria casilla.

_- Señor Malfoy, si no es de su agrado, puede pasar la noche aquí afuera-_ le retó **McGonagall**, hartándose de su comportamiento.

_- Hmm...-_ **Draco** consideró la posibilidad durante algunos segundos. La perspectiva de permanecer en aquel rancho le resultaba inconcebible. Miró a **Crabbe** y a **Goyle**, esperando respuesta por parte de ambos, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto._- ¡¿Y ustedes qué?!-_ les espetó de mala manera.

_- Ehh...-_ **Crabbe** miraba a **Malfoy** con la boca abierta.

- ¡No me mires con esa cara de idiota¡¿Qué vais a hacer?!

_- Ehh...-_ **Crabbe** continuaba con la boca abierta._- No sé._

**Draco** lanzó un bufido de desesperación. Mientras tanto, los alumnos iban ingresando a la pequeña casilla de chapa y cartón.

_- ¿Venís conmigo o qué?._

Casi todo el mundo había ingresado a la choza, sólo faltaban unos cuantos Slytherins, entre ellos, **Pansy Parkinson**, quien lucía una exagerada mueca de desprecio. **Horace Slughorn** se encontraba al final del pelotón de alumnos.

**Crabbe** y **Goyle** seguían sin pronunciar palabra, la puerta del rancho se cerraba tras ellos y, en vista de que no tenían otra opción, se quedaron fuera.

_- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?-_ inquirió **Malfoy**, con un deje de miedo en su voz.

_- Tengo ganas de cagar-_masculló **Crabbe**, dejando claro que la oleada de residuos sólidos orgánicos aún no había cesado.

_- ¡Estamos sólos, aquí afuera, en un lugar que no conocemos, y tú sólo piensas en cagar!-_ estalló **Draco**.

_- Si-_ respondió **Crabbe**, bajando la cabeza.

_- ¡Ve detrás de aquel árbol!-_ le espetó **Malfoy**, dándole un empujón_- ¡Y no te tires pedos con olor!_

**Crabbe** se alejó a zancadas, hacia un enorme eucalipto que yacía varios metros detrás de la choza de chapa y cartón en la que se habían rehusado a entrar. Mientras tanto, **Draco** y **Goyle** caminaban en sentido contrario, pensando en las acciones que llevarían a cabo a continuación. **Crabbe** estaba tardando mucho, ellos ahora caminaban haciendo círculos, y se escuchaban ruidos extraños en la lejanía.

_- Oigo algo-_ dijo **Malfoy**, mirando a **Goyle** como esperando que éste le indicase cuál era la fuente de los sonidos que escuchaba.

_- Debe ser Crabbe haciendo fuerza para cagar-_ replicó **Goyle**, con voz de estúpido.

_- No, yo oigo algo, para mí que hay alguien además de nosotros tres_

**Draco** se refugió tras la espalda de **Goyle**, alzando la varita, y asomando la cabeza en un vano intento de distinguir una figura humana entre los árboles.

_- Yo creo que no hay na...-_ empezó a decir **Goyle**.

_- ¡Cállate, idiota¡Estoy intentando oír algo!-_ lo silenció **Malfoy**, agudizando el oído y asomando un poco más su rostro por encima del hombro de **Goyle**_- ¿Quién anda ahí?_

_- ¿Y si entramos a la...?_

_- ¡Qué te estoy diciendo que te calles, gilipollas¡Y no, no pienso entrar en ese basural! Y vosotros dos sois mis amigos, así que os quedaréis conmigo aquí afuera, haciéndome compañía._

Hicieron silencio por un momento, y pudieron oír el sonido de unas ramas agitándose a escasa distancia de ellos.

_- Oigo algo-_ anunció **Goyle**.

_- ¡Yo también, idiota¡Es lo que vengo diciéndote desde hace rato¡Ahora cállate y déjame escuchar!_

Hubo un completo silencio. **Malfoy** estaba tenso y ansioso al mismo tiempo, agazapado detrás de **Goyle**, quien se encontraba de pie, mirando hacia la nada con una expresión bastante estúpida.

De repente, se oyó un sonoro pedo proveniente del eucalipto donde **Crabbe** estaba cagando, seguido de un grito de dolor.

_- ¡Crabbe¡¿Qué te he dicho?!-_ bramó **Draco**.

_- ¡Me mordió un perro!-_ gritó **Crabbe**, y comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás con los pantalones arrastrando por el suelo, sosteniéndose sobre una sola pierna y agarrándose la otra con la mano derecha, haciendo su figura visible ante sus dos amigos.

_- ¡Súbete los pantalones!-_ masculló **Malfoy**.

**Crabbe** se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, al mismo tiempo que se iba más hacia atrás, intentando –sin éxito alguno- subirse los pantalones y sanar mágicamente la herida producida por los dientes de un perro vagabundo de color gris. **Malfoy** y **Goyle** permanecían de pie, contemplando la escena, hasta que la espalda de **Crabbe** impactó contra el tronco de otro eucalipto y cayó de bruces al piso.

_- Creo que se cayó-_ dijo **Goyle**.

_- ¡ES QUE SE CAYÓ!__-_ gritó **Malfoy**, perdiendo los estribos, y dio un paso adelante cuando, de súpeto, el perro vagabundo de color gris que había mordido a **Crabbe**, apareció delante suyo, exhibiendo sus dientes. **Draco** abrió la boca por un segundo y echó a correr junto a **Goyle**.

El interior de la choza nada tenía que ver con su exterior. **McGonagall** había realizado un excelente trabajo como profesora de Transformaciones, habiéndolo agrandado mágicamente para albergar a todos sus alumnos y convirtiéndolo en un lugar bastante acogedor.

_- ¿Dónde se encuentran Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle?-_le preguntó el profesor **Slughorn**.

_- Consideraron el albergue temporal como indigno de su presencia, y prefirieron pasar la noche afuera-_ respondió **McGonagall**.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados a lo largo de cuatro mesas rectangulares que se extendían desde el norte al sur de la habitación; habían acabado de cenar.

_- ¿Oísteis eso?-_ preguntó **Hermione** a **Harry** y **Ron**_- Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle están afuera._

_- Podríamos hacerles una pequeña broma-_ sugirió **Ron**. **Hermione** le echó una mirada de desaprobación.

_- Vamos, Hermione, sólo una pequeña broma._

_- ¿Tú crees?- _inquirió **Harry**, considerando gustosamente la idea.

_- Sí, si con lo idiotas y cobardes que son los tres, seguramente salen corriendo-_respondió **Ron**, y los tres se rieron.

_- Ha llegado la hora de irse a dormir-_anunció la profesora **McGonagall**- Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para partir hacia otro destino.

En medio de la enorme multitud abandonando sus lugares, **Harry**, **Ron** y **Hermione** se escabulleron. Antes de llegar a la puerta de la choza, los tres se escondieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Mirando hacia todas partes para cerciorarse de que nadie viese a la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose sola, **Harry** la abrió cuidadosamente, y los tres abandonaron el rancho.

La noche estaba fría y el cielo cubierto de espesas nubes grises. Las copas de los árboles se agitaban levemente, y no había rastro alguno de **Malfoy**, **Crabbe** y **Goyle**.

_- ¿Adónde habrán ido?-_preguntó **Ron**.

_- Habrá que averiguarlo-_respondió **Harry**.

_- ¿Crees que estén muy lejos de aquí?-_inquirió **Hermione**.

_- Lo dudo-_dijo **Harry**. Y, después de encender sus varitas, los tres se adentraron nuevamente en el bosque.

_- ¡Haz algo, idiota!-_le gritaba **Malfoy** a **Goyle**, corriendo a escasos centímetros del hocico del perro vagabundo.

_- Ehh...-_pensaba **Goyle**, mientras corría delante de **Malfoy**._- ¿Qué hago?_

_- ¡Usa tu diminuto cerebro!_

Ambos corrían a toda velocidad, con el perro a muy poca distancia de ellos. **Draco** sostenía su varita en una de sus manos, pero no podía utilizarla ya que ello implicaba darse media vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con el animal, dando lugar a un posible mordisco.

De repente, **Goyle**, que se encontraba corriendo –incomprensiblemente para todos- delante de **Malfoy**, se paró en seco, haciendo que la nariz del último impacte contra su espalda y, acto seguido, caiga al piso, sobre el perro que salvajemente los perseguía.

_- ¡Ya sé!- _exclamó **Goyle**, de pie, dándole la espalda a **Malfoy** e ignorando lo que a éste le había ocurrido_- __¿Y si uso magia para detener al perro?_

_- ¡Goyle, eres un idiota!-_ bramó **Draco**, tirado en el piso, todavía sosteniendo su varita. El perro, que había evitado ser aplastado por el alumno de Slytherin, se encontraba a su lado, lamiéndole la cara._- ¡Deja de babearme, perro asqueroso¡Aléjate de mí!_

**Malfoy** apartó su cara; el perro le arrebató su varita con los dientes, y se marchó corriendo con ella.

_- ¡Nooo, mi varita!-_gritó **Draco**._- ¡Se lleva mi varita!_

_- ¿Qué pasó?-_ preguntó **Goyle**, observando la escena con esa expresión estúpida que lo caracteriza.

_- ¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara de idiota y haz algo¡Se lleva mi varita!_

**Goyle** salió corriendo detrás del perro, con andar torpe, dejando a **Malfoy** tirado en el piso.

_- ¡Primero ayúdame a levantarme!-_gritó **Draco**, pero **Goyle** se iba corriendo._- ¡Te he dicho que me ayudes a levantarme!_

**Goyle** ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, persiguiendo al canino, y parecía no estar dispuesto a regresar a levantar a **Malfoy**, quien intentó ponerse en pie por sí sólo, y salió corriendo tras ellos. Para cuando los alcanzó, ambos se encontraban en el límite del bosque: el perro acababa de cruzar la carretera y **Goyle** esperaba del otro lado.

_- ¡Apúrate!- _le gritó **Malfoy** a **Goyle**, dándole un empujón en la espalda y enviándolo al centro de la carretera, apresurándose detrás suyo. Un camión enorme que venía de la derecha, los esquivó violentamente por la izquierda y siguió con su camino. **Goyle** se olvidó de los pozos y metió un pie dentro de uno, volcando todo su peso sobre el pavimento. **Draco** no se detuvo a levantarlo, sino que cruzó la carretera y comenzó a correr tras el perro, que ahora galopaba velozmente junto al alambrado que cercaba una villa. **Goyle** estaba intentando ponerse de pie, cuando otro camión enorme que también venía de la derecha, lo esquivó –al igual que el anterior- por la izquierda, con la única diferencia de que éste colisionó con un autobús que venía de esa mano, y el acoplado se volcó sobre el alambrado y el terreno de la villa. **Goyle** salió corriendo detrás de **Malfoy** y el perro, quienes continuaban la carrera junto al alambrado.

_- ¡Devuélveme mi varita, perro sarnoso!-_ gritaba **Draco**. Segundos más tarde, el perro se detuvo, sentándose sobre la hierba y escupiendo la varita. Una vez que **Malfoy** llegó junto al animal, se agachó para recogerla. Cuando pudo divisarla claramente bajo las patas delanteras del perro, estaba partida en dos._- ¡NOOO, MI VARITA¡Estúpido perro!__-_ Con toda la furia del mundo, le dio una patada al perro; éste le clavó los dientes en la pierna izquierda y se fue corriendo. **Malfoy** gritó de dolor y, al mismo tiempo que envolvía su mano alrededor de la zona herida, amenazaba verbalmente al animal. **Goyle**, que venía corriendo y jadeando tras ellos, se tropezó sobre **Malfoy** al alcanzarlo, y cayó sobre éste.

_- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-_bramó **Malfoy** fuera de sí. Recogió los trozos de su varita partida y se puso de pie. El perro vagabundo de color gris que lo había mordido a él y a **Crabbe**, se había perdido de vista en la lejanía._- ¡Dame tu varita!-_ le exigió a **Goyle**_- ¡Rápido!_

**Goyle** le tendió su varita a **Malfoy**, y ambos se fueron por donde vinieron, con la excepción de que cruzaron la carretera unos metros antes del lugar del choque, y se adentraron en el bosque.

_- ¿Dónde estaba la choza?-_ preguntó **Malfoy**.

_- Ehh...-_**Goyle** se quedó pensativo_- No sé._

_- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes¡¿Y ahora cómo regresamos?!_

_- Ehh... No sé._

Caminaron sin rumbo, sigilosamente, durante diez segundos, hasta que el ruido de ramas batiéndose llegó a sus oídos, haciéndose cada vez más cercano.

_- Viene alguien-_dijo **Malfoy**, preocupado_- Seguro que es otro perro._

Antes de divisar a la figura, **Malfoy** apuntó al piso con la varita de **Goyle**_- ¡Deprimo!-_. Se formó un pozo en la hierba y, a continuación, hubo un grito seguido del ruido seco de un cuerpo impactando contra una superficie._– Veamos de qué o quién se trata-_. Ambos se acercaron al pozo, esperando encontrarse a otro perro y, en el fondo, despatarrado, estaba **Crabbe**.

_- ¿Dónde estabas?-_le espetó **Draco**.

_- Me quedé dormido-_respondió **Crabbe**_- y cuando me desperté, no os ví en ninguna parte._

**Draco** sacó a **Crabbe** del pozo con la varita de **Goyle**.

_- ¿Qué te pasó en el trasero?__-_ le preguntó, cuando vio que tenía un agujero enorme en el pantalón embarrado.

_- Alguien me lanzó un hechizo._

_- ¿Quién?_

_- No sé, no pude verlo._

_- Eso quiere decir que hay alguien más aquí, además de nosotros._

Nuevamente, se oyó el ruido de ramas agitándose, y **Draco** apuntó la varita de **Goyle** hacia la fuente del sonido.

_- Viene alguien-_dijo._- Quizás ya sabremos quién te hizo ese agujero en tu horrible trasero, Crabbe._

Al igual que en la anterior ocasión, el ruido se hacía cada vez más cercano. **Malfoy** decidió esconderse detrás de un eucalipto para pillar por sorpresa a quien fuera que estuviese deambulando por el bosque a aquellas horas. **Crabbe** y **Goyle** hicieron lo mismo, aunque sus voluptuosas figuras eran muy difíciles de ocultar. Hubo silencio por un momento, hasta que las ramas volvieron a batirse, pero más ruidosa y violentamente. **Malfoy** y **Crabbe** apuntaron sus varitas.

_- ¡Aguamenti!-_gritó **Crabbe**.

_- ¡Incárcero!-_ gritó **Malfoy**.

Un chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita de **Crabbe** y dio de lleno contra la cara de la figura que había estado moviéndose entre los árboles, cerca de ellos. De la varita de **Goyle** salieron unas cuerdas que ataron al sujeto en cuestión, quien cayó de lleno en la hierba.

_- ¡Te pillamos!-_ sentenció **Malfoy**, triunfante, saliendo detrás del eucalipto.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer la historia y expresar su opinión al respecto. Me alegra que os haya gustado:)

**O0ESMERALDA0O:** Nací en Argentina, concretamente, en San Clemente del Tuyú, y viví en Santa Teresita hasta los tres años, cuando me trasladé al Barrio San Juan (en el partido de Morón, Gran Buenos Aires), donde permanecí hasta los once años; después estuve viviendo ocho meses en el Barrio Seré (Castelar), y de ahí me fui a Lalín (Galicia, España). Regresé a Argentina el 27 de junio del 2005, viví cinco meses en Gral. Rodríguez, y ahora estoy en Gral. Las Heras.

**GIOVANNINA:** No veo porqué ofenderse ante una "crítica" dirigida a un trozo de tierra. Al fin y al cabo, el mundo es de todos, y las fronteras fueron creadas principalmente por motivos políticos (y también económicos, je). No entiendo porqué la gente se lo toma como algo personal.

El carácter de una persona no está condicionado por el lugar de nacimiento, sino por el ambiente en el que uno se cría, y también intervienen algunos factores biológicos.

**ARYLU:** Por favor, no me pidan que incluya personajes que se llamen x o y. La historia está planeada y, al mismo tiempo, se desarrolla según van surgiendo las ideas en mi mente.

**MORGANA:** Eres una resentida social, deberías buscarte un novio. Ni siquiera te atreves a dar la cara, sino que te refugias tras el anonimato. Yo lo único que puedo hacer por ti es recomendarte a la Lic. Laura Roxana Fernández (Psicóloga U.B.A. - M.N. 27.944 - M.P. 81927). TEL: 4981-5925; CEL: (15)5139-7661.

**KHALY:** Los políticos de mierda, la sociedad ignorante, "Bailando Por Un Sueño", "Gran Hermano", Susana Giménez, el mal funcionamiento de los servicios públicos, la precaria educación, etc., etc., etc. son los que dejan mal parado al país, no yo que simplemente me digno a escribir una historia plasmando estas cosas, con el noble objetivo de entretener y hacer reír a la gente. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Aerolíneas Argentinas sea una mierda, o que éste sea un país en vías de desarrollo. Me parece que te equivocaste de página web, el sitio de Néstor Kirchner es **http://www.presidencia.gov.ar**.

Y sobre las vulgaridades... Todos meamos, cagamos, vomitamos y nos tiramos pedos. No sé qué tiene de malo, ni me importa.

**DORIAN-CROW:** De por sí, viajar a Argentina en avión, además de ser un enorme fastidio (ya ves lo que les ha sucedido a los personajes) es peligroso ya que no hay radares en toda la zona de Buenos Aires. Prefiero morir decapitada.

**RENATIITAH:** No habrá un nuevo Hogwarts, mas sí otro colegio donde ellos cursarán este año lectivo que no puede llevarse a cabo en Hogwarts por obvios motivos. Caballito... Hmm... Me gusta más la Villa 31 de Retiro.

**MUCHOS BESOS!**   
**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
